predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pokedex Holder's True Power
Gold Star |number = 51 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = The Pokedex Holders versus Toukai of the Reddosuta Shikaku |next = The Fog Badge (Chapter) The Fog Badge}}As the battle began, everything froze in time around Hakel. He realized it was happening and before he knew what was going on, he fell unconscious and landed on the ground. The other Pokedex Holders couldn't see what was going, however, because they were still frozen in time around him. When he awoke a few seconds later, he wasn't battling alongside his friends against Toukai and his Kuroaki. He was in a forest just outside of Blackthorn City, late at nighttime. "Where the hell am I?" Hakel asked, looking around him. He didn't sense anything and he didn't even truly feel that he was awake. He may have been dreaming this, but to him, it seemed more real than just a dream. "How the hell did I get here?" As he started to walk forward, through the dense forest, he heard a scream in the distance that sounded extremely familiar. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" It was a young boy's voice and Hakel knew it was close. "That scream! It couldn't be-" Without another word, Hakel dashed through the forest towards the scream. Above the trees, stood three hooded figures of average height. They all smirked at one another and then disappeared from the area as Hakel charged towards the young boy's voice. He headed into the clearing where he could see a tall creature hovering over a young boy. "Hakel, is that you?!" Hakel cried out to the boy who was below the beast. The young boy, that Hakel called by the same name, turned around to look at him, however, he was impaled through the chest with the creatures claws. "NO!" The creature then tore the young boy's body in half, throwing blood all over the clearing. The blood went straight through Hakel as if he was just a projection or a ghost. However, as Hakel stared at the clearing, unable to take his eyes off of the horrible boy's mutilation, he saw another boy run into the clearing. He couldn't stop staring at the bloody remnants of the young boy that seemed never have a chance at life. As the young boy came into the light, Hakel realized it almost instantly. It was him, however, he had a cold look on his face as if he was being possessed. Then, as he turned and walked around the boy, the creature that had killed the young boy turned into a white ball of electricity and plunged itself into young Hakel's heart. The young Hakel then came back to his senses as he fell to his knees, puking up blood and spit from a shock that had slammed into his mind. The young Hakel then got back to his feet and turned around, instantly seeing the blood splattered around him. His eyes opened wide as he fell to his knees and held his face, crying numerous tears into it. "NO!!! Hakel!" The young Hakel cried out to the boy who had fallen to the ground and was crying over a bloody mess. As the older and current Hakel watched what was going on, it suddenly hit him. If that creature had killed this boy, Hakel, then this incident was during his childhood when he lived in Blackthorn City with his sister, C---- and his brother, L----. And this certain incident was when... was when... Hakel... killed his best friend in cold, possessive blood! As he watched the young Hakel sit on the grass in front of his dead comrade and cry his eyes out, he began to remember something. As if a force of lightning hit his brain, Hakel remembered the day where he first hated these creatures. Most of these creatures his sister and brother controlled, however, he... at first, didn't want to control Pokemon. But wait, then... what was the point of his journey? Wait no... Hakel was telling himself lies. He didn't create this scenario, he couldn't have. It was impossible, no one could do something so terrible to another person. Just as Hakel was about to turn around, he saw a bunch of people from Blackthorn City enter the clearing where the young Hakel was still crying. The older Hakel watched as his sister, C---- walked up next to him. "What happened?" His sister asked the young Hakel, who couldn't stop crying. "If you want to be innocent, you've got to tell me everything, little brother. You could be in serious trouble for this." "It's already been decided, C—--. He has accept the consequences." His older brother, L—-- said as he started to take the young Hakel away from there. "But, wait, L----! Why must he be punished?" C---- asked as L---- sighed. "Because, little sister, he allowed that thing to take control of his emotions once again. We have someone like him roaming the streets of Blackthorn City. He must be put to justice." He said, as he began to take him away, moving through the crowd of people there. "But, big brother, I didn't kill Hakel!" The young Hakel said once again, calling the boy by the same name. "Something made me do it! Please, brother, I... wasn't myself when it happened!" "Then, who were you? Someone else?" L---- asked, turning around to him. "This was your fault, little brother! This was inexcusable! Hakel was such a nice boy and you killed him! How could you kill your best friend?" "I told you... I wasn't myself..." The young Hakel said, although, it felt as if the older Hakel was moving his lips as well. "Then, tell me little brother! Tell us ALL of the creature that would have done this to Hakel! Reveal the name of the killer!" He ordered, almost shouting in the young Hakel's face. "It's name is... is..." The young Hakel said, pondering his thoughts. "It's name is..." As the young Hakel started to say its name, his entire body began to shake. His eyes turned cloudy and his whole body seemed to be in spasm. All of the locals of Blackthorn City stared at the young Hakel in fright, seeing him an entirely different light. "C----, it's coming again! We have seal this beast once and for all into Hakel's heart!" He ordered to his little sister as they both nodded at one another. Finally, Hakel stopped moving and his body fell onto the ground in the middle of everyone. A white light emerged from young Hakel's body and formed into the creature in front of him. All the locals of the city stared at the beast in utter fright and chaos, feeding it what it needed. As he covered itself in darkness from the trees around it, it opened its mouth and began to speak, loudly for everyone to hear. "My name is Zenos no Kairyu Gekijou and I have assumed command of this little boy's body. You know what's going to happen now?" "What?" L---- asked as he reached for a Poke Ball on his waist. "I'm going to kill you all." Zenos said as he raised a gigantic white claw that could even been seen through the darkness. It then spun around in a swift motion, killing everyone there in one, demonic slash. As L---- fell to the ground in death, Zenos' eyes glowed a bright blue color as it said, "That's what the kid wanted anyway." Zenos disappeared back into the young Hakel's body making him fall to the ground, unconscious. As Hakel saw the end of this, he knew someone had to be putting fake memories into his mind. But, they all seemed so real. As if... as if... they were a deceptive mirror image of his past. Suddenly, as he realized this was all completing an illusion, his heart began pounding harder than it ever had before. He fell to his knees, as he felt like something was trying to get out of his body again. But who? Who could this killer truly be? He suddenly felt weary as he fell onto his stomach, clutching hard to his chest in a violent struggle against his own mind. Then, as he realized he knew he could overcome this, his body glowed a bright blue light and then sent out a surge of blue energy into the sky. A loud roar was heard that shook the entire scene. Hakel then drifted off into unconscious as he felt himself being pulled into a tunnel of wind. In reality, it seemed that Hakel had truly disappeared and was put into some kind of dream world. The Pokedex Holders were not doing as well as they would have hoped and now, without Hakel, Toukai and Kuroaki were dominating the Pokedex Holders. "Kuroaki, Roar of Time now!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki stood in front of its Trainer while its enemy stood there panting and sweating, with the air around them filled with exhaustion. Kuroaki's glowed bright blue as well as the rest of its body doing the same. Kuroaki then opened its mouth, as it formed an indigo ball of light there. Kuroaki then watched as the ball grew larger in size, being as large as a small moon would be. If Kuroaki's were to make contact, no one would survive and the Pokemon world in general would be destroyed. "Watch, Pokedex Holders as your entire life ends before you! With this attack, Roar of Time, stolen directly from the DNA of the Being of Time! Now, let us end this thing you call your life! Kuroaki, fire your Roar of Time!" Kuroaki sent a gigantic beam of indigo-colored energy at the Pokedex Holders at the speed of a bullet stream. Then, just as the attack was about to hit, Hakel's voice boomed through everyone's heads saying, "I WON'T LET YOU!" Everyone's eyes opened wide as a blue portal opened up in front of them. The blue portal sent out a blast of pink energy out of it that ripped apart the Roar of Time, sending a powerful gust of wind out from the portal and all around the heroes. When things had calmed, they all saw that Kuroaki had been severely damaged by the aftermath of the attack and was struggling to get back up. Not only that, Hakel was standing before the exhausted Pokedex Holders, glowing a bright blue energy. "Hakel!" Kusa shouted to him as he glared at Toukai and his Kuroaki. "You bastard!" Hakel shouted to Toukai. "You sent me into a fake world of your own twisted thoughts and morphed my past! That Kuroaki did it to me! You brought back all these memories that forced me to lose all sanity! Then... as I finding a way to get the hell out of that place, I realized something." "What was that, kid?" Toukai asked as his Kuroaki stood back on its feet, ready to fight again. "I realized that... I HAVE to let go of the past! That's the only way I'll defeat you and your Kuroaki, here and now!" Hakel shouted as his body surged of the same blue energy, however, it became more powerful, literally creating a wave of wind around his entire body. "Now, are you ready to face the real me, the true me?" "Bring it on, you little shit face! Kuroaki can beat you anytime, anywhere!" Toukai shouted as Kuroaki nodded, confident of themselves. "Just what I like to see! Alright, let's go, Meganium!" Hakel shouted, tossing a Poke Ball up into the air, onto the field before them all. "A Meganium! Where did that happen?" Machine asked, wondering how this happened. "Bayleef evolved while I was in this strange place in my mind. These men, in white coaks with skulls for heads made my Meganium evolve. It was amazing and hard to believe but I did believe it and look at him now! He's a full grown Pokemon and he looks great!" Hakel told Machine and the others as they all shrugged and simply watched the battle between Hakel and Toukai unfold. "Oh please, a simple Meganium against my Kuroaki? There's no way you could win!" Toukai shouted as Hakel smirked at him. "What's with the smug look, Hakel?" "We'll see how well you do against my Meganium at full power! See if you can bring it, if you have the strength!" Hakel shouted as Meganium nodded to at Toukai. "Fine then! Kuroaki, let's finish this loser! Quick Slash now!" Toukai ordered as Hakel smiled at him. "Meganium, don't let him get close! Frenzy Plant now!" Hakel ordered as Meganium nodded and stomped its feet onto the ground. Then, as Kuroaki began to charge forward, millions of gigantic roots emerged from the ground, knocking Kuroaki into the air. "Meganium, finish it off! SolarBeam now!" Hakel ordered as his Meganium quickly charged up a full power SolarBeam. Meganium then shot it out at Kuroaki, making a direct hit. Kuroaki fell to the ground in defeat, making a large crater beneath it. "What?! There's no way you could've have gotten THAT much stronger just by being in that other realm! It's impossible, how could you-" Toukai stopped as he turned around realizing that Kuroaki was standing back up. "Kuroaki, you're alright? Yes, now, we can destroy these heroes, right?" Kuroaki then walked over to Toukai slowly signifying that something strange was going to happen. Toukai began to walk over to it, however, Hakel started to say something to stop him. Machine stopped him as he sighed and nodded to him. "Kuroaki, you still trust me right? If you do, kill those bastards or-" As Toukai met Kuroaki, the powerful Pokemon raised its claws and impaled Toukai directly through his chest. Toukai fell to the ground in despair as Kuroaki fell to the ground in death as well. Then, as Hakel went to see if they were alright, a blast of darkness erupted from their bodies, and a second later, Kuroaki and Toukai's bodies faded into the darkness. Machine sighed and said, "Another Trainer using an Aneso region Pokemon that was consumed by greed and violence. I wonder if it's what these Aneso Pokemon react to?" "It has to be. Why else would Kuroaki turn on its own Trainer like that?" Crystal asked. "It may be because the Dark Ball only works if the Pokemon gives up to its master. If it is able to resist and break free of the Trainer's control, maybe, it can become its own being once more." Hakel said, calling back his Meganium. "Well... There's no sense thinking about something like that. It'll be awhile until we can travel to that region anyway." Machine said as they all nodded to one another. "Actually..." Said a voice from nowhere. "You may be closer to this place then you think..." "Who's there? Show yourself!" Silver shouted out to the sky. "Oh no, not just yet. But just know this... something will happen to you all that will change the tide of the plot. Just you wait, it will all be clear soon..." The voice then disappeared, echoing in their heads. Machine smiled and looked up into the sky thinking, I'll never forget that voice... Orion... Thank you... As the others tried to figure what was going on, Hakel turned to everyone and proposed that they go look for the next Gym Leader of this city. However, as they started for the next city, someone will blonde hair walked up to them, smiling at them as if he knew who they were. "Who are you?" Yellow asked, as the person smiled at them. "The name's Morty. Ecruteak City's Gym Leader." Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters